The Potter's Wedding
by dreya the dopey
Summary: What might of happened on the day that Lily and James got hitched


_The Potter's Wedding  
_

Chapter 1

Introduction to Tea

Remus watched his newly found girlfriend as she walked down the stairs in her outfit for James and Lily's wedding. Chuckling he said to her "I thought that it was Lily's day to be centre of attention"

Elvira glared at him.

"Don't say that, please I already feel too glamorous for the wedding!" she winched

Laughing Remus said "Don't worry. I'm sure Lily will look just as beautiful as you."

"Let's hope she looks better than me"

"Awa come on we'll be late if we don't go now" James said as he apparated from inside of the kitchen

"Lucky you didn't splinch yourself James, you're fretting like a hunted deer" Sirius said, laughing at his own joke and holding a bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand.

"Sirius what is that for?" Elvira asked him staring at the bottle of liquor.

"To calm down nerves" He replied sheepishly and taking a swig of it "Want some Prongys?" he asked

"Give it here." Remus said as Sirius reluctantly handed over the bottle to him

"_Vanishio"_ Remus said and the bottle was gone.

"Ah, oh, _Moony!" _Sirius grumbled "that was a good year!"

Laughing Elvira went into the kitchen and shouted out to them but mainly to James "we have plenty of time before the wedding!" and following her voice to the kitchen.

Now when Sirius is anxious he doesn't eat with was a relief for Remus because last time Sirius was here he practically ate them out of house and home. Coming into the kitchen and dinning room they saw Elvira rummaging through the cupboard and pulling out numerous boxes.

"Eh, Elvira what are you doing?" James said

"Can you boil the jug please?" she asked as she turned around and got out some mugs from another cupboard and placed them on the counter.

"Um, okay" as he pointed at the stainless steel pot and grabbed Remus' attention and mined _"Is this a jug?" _With a satisfying grin from Remus, he flicked the switch and seconds later you could hear the water inside boiling. With big thumbs up to Remus he walked back out to the table where Sirius was turning the basket of fruit in front of him, into a bunch of flowers and back again.

Elvira was always the one to say the right thing or hug you when it's most appropriate but when she had fussed enough with the mugs, hovered them over to the table and presented James and Sirius with one each, they both looked at her as if she had gone mad and was about to be thrown into Azkaban.

"Well, drink it." She said to James and Sirius. Remus being the big boy about them took lead and was the first one to take a sip.

"Ah that hit the spot" he said in a very unnatural tone, he sounded more like a muggle grandparent than his friend. Turning to Elvira he said "What have you put in it?"

"It helps calm nerves, but in a non-alcoholic way" she added turning to Sirius who was looking shocked

"It has flowers in it!"Sirius said reminding Remus of a six year old in a lolly shop

"No it's herbs" Remus said with a smile "but I think it might have a flower in it" and winked at his girlfriend.

Although Remus and Elvira lived together, they didn't go around and smooching every-three seconds as Sirius would have, nor did they have friendly arguments with each other and then hug each other just as the feud died down, like James and Lily. They're both shy beyond all means, just loved each others company and yes, they did have a cuddle, kiss each other on the cheek and other subtle intentions, but they was something really deep in their relation ship that no one, not even Lily could undermine.

"_Pure Love is rare and a treasure to watch unfold_" Dumbledore told James and Sirius one time, but being a Marauder at heart they took these words lightly. It wasn't until James saw that wink, did he truly know what was going on between them.

Laughing at his own means of knowledge and understanding of it all he to, took a sip and sighed "ah Lily"

Almost chocking on her tea, Elvira went into a fit of giggles. Causing Sirius to ask "You sure that there's only herbs in this drink? Cause you're all acting weird!" he said as he put down his cup and staring at the knot in the table.

Laughing Remus said to him "well that's something to alert the _Prophet_ with, isn't it?" he continued after taking another gulp of tea "_Sirius Black Acting Normal"_ placing down his cup he stood up "well haven't we got a wedding to be going to?" looking directly at James, who was deep in thought before Remus brought him back to reality.

"Yeah" Sirius stood and took his cup to the sink and asked again "What is this?"

"Tea" Elvira said "with lily flowers, sandalwood and orange thyme. My own blend!" She said puffing out her chest and lifting up her chin seeming very proud of herself

"Well I think I'd better get the recipe from you" James said in a daze staring at the same knot in the wood as Sirius was a moment ago "Because it really calms down nerves!"


End file.
